


From Nashville With Love

by Perelandria (AnyMoreBrightIdeas)



Series: Hermit Containment And Protection Foundation [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, HCP Foundation, Hermits but as SCPs, I found SCP Foundation and decided that Hermitcraft would be a good crossover, It might not actually be but it's here and I'm having fun, NO HORROR, Sorry tag wranglers I am a rambler, This is also an experiment to see if I can write some Horror, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMoreBrightIdeas/pseuds/Perelandria
Summary: HCP Foundation Entry OneHCP-10155 : From Nashville With LoveObject Class: Euclid
Series: Hermit Containment And Protection Foundation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538428
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	From Nashville With Love

**HCP-10155: **From Nashville With Love

**Object Class**: Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** HCP-10155 is classified as a _Euclid_ class Entity, but has shown himself to be distinctly morally opposed to harming personnel and other HCP’s, unless in self defense or defense of others, and as such is allowed to roam Site ██ at his leisure, though personnel are reminded that HCP-10155 is not allowed in Keter containment and other such restricted areas. HCP-10155 is to be housed in basic humanoid containment quarters, and is to be provided with ample writing and reading materials and other forms of entertainment. HCP-10155 can make special requests, though all requests must be approved by the Site Director.

**Description:** HCP-10155 is a human male of Caucasian descent, approximately 33 years old, has brown hair, brown facial hair and wears glasses. HCP-10155 is of average height for a male. He speaks with a Southern drawl and his voice has been described as very pleasant to listen to. HCP-10155 likes to introduce himself as Joe Hills of Nashville, Tennessee. HCP-10155 is very friendly and some junior research staff have described him as a “dad friend”.

_**NOTE:**_ Site Director ██████ would like to remind staff that professionalism in the workplace is paramount, and HCP-10155 is still an Euclid class HCP despite his friendliness and aversion to violence.

HCP-10155′s most obvious anomalous properties are tied to his voice, and various effects are activated by what words he says and what tone he says these words in. Positive words spoken in an uplifting way can boost confidence and morale, and inspire a heightened work ethic. Words spoken in a scolding tone inspire shame, similar to a scolding from a paternal figure. Harsh, insulting words will either reduce the targeted individual to desperate tears or inspire uncontrollable rage. HCP-10155 has, in extreme situations that necessitate defense of self and others, demonstrated the ability to “speak something out of existence”.

(see _HCP-10155-IR-3_)

  
It is theorized that HCP-10155 literally convinced the attacking party that it did not exist, rendering it erased from this instance of reality. HCP-10155 has expressed extreme distaste and remorse for having needed to use this aspect of his anomalous abilities, and categorically refuses to demonstrate these abilities in controlled testing. The flipside of this ability, speaking things into existence, HCP-10155 is less reluctant to demonstrate, but still refuses to “speak” weapons or dangerous creatures into existence, citing,

> “A moral responsibility to utilize his abilities in a manner that benefits mankind, not endangers them.”

Other anomalous effects include an increased sense of justice, a tendency to hum songs that HCP-10155 has sung or hummed in their presence, a heightened moral code, a tendency to make up poetry or lyrics for songs on the spot, all effects that can appear in individuals that spend an extended amount of time with HCP-10155.


End file.
